


I Am Nothing Like Maruki

by GhostOfAFern



Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Grudges, M/M, Multi, bottled up feelings, pent up anger!, two boys fist fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfAFern/pseuds/GhostOfAFern
Summary: Akira begins seeing Maruki for lunches years after the metaverse. Goro doesn’t remotely approve, putting Ryuji as a mediator. After Akira suggests that seeing Maruki might help him get closure, Goro decides to deal with the situation his way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Am Nothing Like Maruki

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR P5R SPOILERS!
> 
> this fic is basically me establishing the royal timeline in this universe. the backstory fic is what would’ve happened if maruki never interfered

“Where’s Akira?” Ryuji asked confusedly, after coming home to Goro sitting alone on the sofa, arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

“He’s out having lunch with  _ Maruki  _ of all people.” Goro explained with venom on his lips. “It’s impressive that Akira still manages to shock me to this day.” 

Ryuji was slightly surprised. He’d known that Akira had recently gotten back in touch with Maruki, but didn’t realize they were meeting in person.

Ryuji sighed and sat beside him. “Look man...I wouldn’t wanna sit down with Maruki either but...I think Akira really gets something out of talking to him.”

Goro glared. “He manipulated all of us. He tried to kill us. What is he supposed to get out of it besides a reminder of all of that?”

“Well...you kinda did that too, so I don’t know if-“ Goro’s pointed gaze was enough to shut him up.

“I am  _ nothing  _ like Maruki.” 

Ryuji thought carefully of how to respond to that. It had been a while since he even heard Goro speak with this tone.

“Look, I-I’m not gonna make you do anything but... _ maybe _ if you were to just...I dunno... _ talk _ to Maruki...you might get some closure? I think that’s why Akira talks to him. Like, he’s the only therapist we’ll ever be able to talk about the metaverse with so…”

Goro scoffed. “I’ve seen a therapist you know. It’s not impossible, and I assure you I wasn’t talking to  _ Maruki _ .”

He cracked open the book sitting on the coffee table.

_ Good talk.  _ Ryuji thought to himself.

“I’m really glad you decided to join me Kurusu-kun!” Maruki cheered, splitting his chopsticks. “I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened, and well, I really wanted to meet with you and see how you were holding up.”

Akira nodded with a smile.

“So...that being said...how are things going in your life? Still living at the café? Or, do you ha w your own place?”

“I still work there, but I don’t live there.” Akira explained. “Futaba and I do most of the work in Leblanc nowadays. I sometimes stay the night if they need extra help, but I’m living in an apartment with Ryuji and Goro now.”

“Sakamoto and Akechi? In the same apartment? Have they torn each other apart yet?” Maruki laughed.

“Actually, after everything that happened, Akechi stayed with me for a while after leaving the hospital. Ryuji and I were actually together by that point…but one thing led to another and, well.” Akira shrugged. “I guess we’re a gay trio.” 

Maruki smiled. “So you and Akechi-kun  _ did  _ end up together in the end.” 

Akira flushed and chuckled.

“I was so shocked when you told me about him! I thought for sure he hadn’t made it after Shido’s palace. I’m sure it must have been a really hard decision for you to make...to still steal my treasure despite thinking you’d lose him.” Maruki’s gaze fell to the floor. “I’m sorry I forced you to go through that.”

Akira shook his head. “I think if it weren’t for everything that happened...Goro and I wouldn’t be where we are now. None of us would be, but Goro especially.” He took a bite of his food before finishing his thought. “When he was shot in Shido’s palace...we didn’t know it was coming, and we didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.”

Akira didn’t say anything else. Maruki nodded in understanding. 

“I wanted you to be able to see each other again. Though, it seems Akechi-kun wanted that to on his own terms.”

They both chuckled and took another bite.

Maruki could stop smiling at Akira. The look in his eyes was so much different than it had been before. He didn’t look burdened by an impossible responsibility, or like he was shackled by fates hand.

Akira looked so...at peace. 

If his heart hadn’t been changed, he’d have thought that impossible.

If his heart hadn’t been changed then...no. Maruki knee better now than to dwell on could-have-beens. 

“Something wrong?” Akira asked.

“No...sorry. Just thinking about things. So, tell me about how Takamaki-san’s doing!”

Akira got back later than expected. Sitting at the dining table was an impatient Goro, crossing his arms and tapping a foot.

“What took you so long?” He asked with poison in each syllable. It was a tone Goro rarely used with them, the kind he previously reserved for crooked politicians and rotten manipulators.

The latter being exactly what Goro thought Maruki to be, and exactly who he’d expected Akira to know better than to be associating with.

“We uh…” Goro’s pointed stare caught words in his throat. He swallowed hard. “We had a lot to talk about.” He glanced around the room. “Where’s Ryuji?”

“Supposedly filling out more scholarship applications, though I presume that’s just a veiled excuse not to be around me.” Goro sneered to himself, and stood up to walk over to Akira. “Seems  _ neither of you  _ are interested in my company”

“C’mon Goro that’s not-“

“I know.” Goro interrupted. “I was being facetious. You’re damn lucky to have me and you know it.” 

The two shared a silent smirk with one another. 

“Though,” his smirk disappeared, replaced by a glare. “that doesn’t mean I’m not still pissed at you. You should know better than to be friends with that man. You’re not an idiot. So why the hell are you associating with him after all he’s done?”

“Because he needs help just as much as we do.” Akira stated simply. “He’s been through a lot too. He just did what he thought was right.” He paused. “Same as you.”

“I am  _ nothing  _ like-“

“Just think about it is all I’m saying.”

“Akechi-kun! I’m so glad you decided to meet with me! We have so much to-“

“Shut up.” Goro aggressively dropped his briefcase beside him before taking a seat. “I want to make it entirely clear that I am not here because I want to be  _ buddy-buddy  _ with you. I just want information. That is  _ all. _ ”

Maruki sighed and nodded. 

“The others might be fooled.” Goro growled. “They think you deserve to be forgiven. But I can’t think of one good reason...one single thing you’ve done to deserve anything short of a…”

He wanted to say ‘a bullet between your eyes.’ He’d never met a shadow he didn’t want to watch disintegrate, never thought distorted hearts deserved anything more than death.

Goro almost killed Maruki when they faced him. He was right though, the hesitation bought Maruki time.

But then again, phantom thieves are supposed to be about changing hearts, not squeezing them until they pop and watching the ooze fall from your fingers.

“Akechi-kun, you have every right to be upset with me, and I am truly sorry. All I want is to eliminate this bad blood between us. If it weren’t for you and your friends, my desires would still be distorted after all.” 

Goro scoffed, but didn’t respond.

“Trust me, if the metaverse was still around, Adam Kadmon and I would be fighting alongside you and Loki, not against you.” Maruki offered him a smile, but Goro was withholding eye contact as if meeting his gaze for even a second meant certain death.

“So what?” Goro hissed.

“Wh...what?”

“You really don’t know anything about me. And that’s why it was ridiculous for you to think you could possibly know what’s best for me. You think I’d be  _ changing hearts  _ if the metaverse still existed?” Goro finally met gazes, glaring daggers into Maruki. “Phantom thieves change hearts.  _ I  _ am not one of them.” He looked away. “I never have been.” His voice shook ever so slightly as he said it.

“Akechi-kun, how could you possibly say that? I mean, Kurusu-kun sure seems to consider you one.”

“Akira gets something out of having me around. Something I don’t understand. The other thieves would rather I be  _ outside  _ the picture however.” 

“Even Sakamoto-kun?”

Goro glared. “He told you about that little arrangement too, did he?” He sighed. “If you had asked Ryuji before everything happened, I’m positive he would’ve said he would never forgive me.”

“And yet the two of you are well past forgiving each other now?” Maruki chuckled.

“Only due to Akira’s meddling.” He took a sip of his water. “We simply grew to tolerate each other due to necessity. Anything else we have is a side effect.”

“You’re so cynical Akechi-kun. Sure Sakamoto can come off a bit strong when it comes to his emotions, but I’m sure he never wanted anything bad to happen to you.” Maruki mirrored Goro and sipped his coffee. “Besides, you don’t have to forgive someone’s actions to move on and accept them as a person.”

Ryuji’s words in the boiler room echoed to him.  _ “You’re your own person, you gotta know that!”  _ Even in the moment, Goro had been taken aback by the emotion in his voice. Ryuji, despite being the most outspoken against him, had been desperately trying to pull him into sanity. Reason. Hope.

“What is it your business anyway?!” Goro snapped suddenly. “I don’t need to talk to you, I don’t owe you that! I don’t owe you anything.” He glanced around them, making sure the cafe was still relatively empty. “I didn’t ask for your advice, or for you to analyze me. You aren’t a therapist, you aren’t even a decent person! You’re a manipulator who tries to trick people into believing you know what’s best for them, and I will  _ never _ fall for your schemes!”

“Akechi.” Maruki said quietly. “We are in a public place. Please keep your voice down.”

“Why, so that people don’t know what you really are?”

“So that neither of us reveal what happened!” He sighed furiously. “Look, you can have it your way, but not here.” Maruki slammed some cash down on the table and sped out the door, Goro following close behind.

They retreated into a small alleyway in the backstreets. Maruki rolled up his sleeves. “Whatever you wanna do, however you need to get your anger out,  _ fine. _ ” He readied himself. “But don’t expect me to sit there and take it.”

Goro smirked. “I preferred when we were fighting with personas.” He took a step closer. “Are you doing this because you think it’s what I want, or because it’s secretly what  _ you _ want?”

Maruki didn’t answer. Goro began unbuttoning his coat.

“I don't believe violence is the answer to all our problems.” Maruki responded. “But I know  _ you _ tend to feel that way...so fine. Let’s get it over with. You beat me once, I’m sure you can do it again.”

“I beat you when I wielded a persona.” Goro corrected. “Semantics. I don’t like you assuming you know things about me. If you want to fight, say that to me and we will.” He tightened his glove. “I won’t hold back.”

Maruki chuckled, and readied himself. “Sure, let’s go then.”

“Very well then.” Goro readied himself, then hesitated. “Then take the first swing. If you truly believe in your justice. You do believe this is justice, right?”

“I believe this is the only way to get through to you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve been wrong about me.” 

Maruki landed a swift blow to Goro’s cheek, knocking him off his balance. Goro caught himself, brushing his fingertips over the inflicted area, and smirking.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” He popped his knuckles and punched back, diligently avoiding Maruki’s glasses. Goro was never one to fight with his fists, he much preferred his saber, or his  _ gun _ . But he could settle in a pinch.

Maruki cried out in frustration as he landed another hit to Goro’s face. Goro recovered quickly and punched back, knocking Maruki into the wall. He briefly cupped his own face before lunging at Goro again. Goro held out an arm to interrupt Maruki’s acceleration, and landed his own hit square on Maruki’s nose.

They both leaned against the walls of the alleyway and caught their breath. Blood dripped from their noses, and Goro spit out a small amount onto the pavement.

“Do you feel better about yourself?” Goro asked, voice hoarse.

“No.” Maruki said flatly. “Of course not.”

Goro entered the apartment quietly, setting his briefcase by the door as he always did. And as usual, he silently removed his shoes, and walked towards the bedroom whilst unbuttoning his coat.

“G...Goro?” Ryuji called out, noticing the dried blood around his nose and the bruise on his cheekbone. “Goro what the eff happened?!” 

“Maruki and I had a bit of a disagreement.” He shrugged.

“What the hell, Goro? Why didn’t you call us?” 

“I can handle things myself.”

“Goro.” Akira greeted him, cupping his face and offering a dull, emotionless expression.

“Akira.” Goro answered hesitantly.

Akira planted a kiss on Goro’s cheek, took his coat from him, and turned as he stood in the bedroom door.

“You have five minutes to come up with an explanation for me.” Akira gently closed the door, leaving Goro and Ryuji in the living room.

“Oh shit, dude.” Ryuji mumbled.

“Wonderful.” Goro sighed sarcastically. 

“Ok what actually happened though?”

“Maruki and I fought. Obviously.”

“Well yeah, obviously but why?!”

Goro’s voice caught for a second. “He brought you up. He thinks he knows something about our relationship. Things escalated. That’s all.”

There was a quiet moment between them.

“You got in a fist fight over me?” Ryuji grinned smugly.

“Shut up. I see what you’re doing. Stop it.” Goro commanded.

“Goro you like me?~” 

“Of course I do you idiot.” He shoved him and chuckled. “Still, I’m imagining that’s not the explanation Akira will want to hear.” He sighed and loosened slightly. “I shouldn’t have gotten so defensive but...just...the fact that it was Maruki.”

Ryuji gasped. “Wait, I have a good explanation!”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“You’ve done the same thing, I don’t think you’re one to talk.” Goro explained. “And don’t try to argue that the world depended on it. We already had the treasure. That was a petty brawl equivalent to a pissing contest.”

Akira blinked at him in shock. “Yeah but Maruki engaged me, not-”

“Same here. And even then we both could have walked away.” Goro smirked. “You were right though, I really did get something out of our visiting.” 

“Awesome, tension over then?” Ryuji asked.

Goro and Akira chuckled at him. “Sure.” Akira gently kissed him on the cheek. “Glad you found what you were looking for, Goro.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope this one came out well! wasn’t sure if i was projecting onto goro too hard there i hope he wasn’t out of character


End file.
